The present invention relates to electrical connector receptacles, and more particularly to an electrical connector receptacle mounted within an explosion proof enclosure, as well as a method of mounting the electrical connector receptacle.
Electrical housings or enclosures provide protection for electrical controllers, circuit boards, and the like. Often, the enclosure and the electrical equipment are subjected to harsh operating environments. Environmental elements such as wind, rain, humidity, dirt, and the like may all cause damage to electrical components. In addition to exposure to environmental elements, electrical equipment is often mounted in areas that are exposed to various flammable liquids and/or gases that could be ignited if contacted by a spark or flame. When placed in environments that are exposed to flammable liquids and/or gases, electrical enclosures typically should be explosion proof by either containment, ventilation or through a hermetic seal. In other words, any flame that may be ignited within the enclosure should not be allowed to exit to external, surrounding areas. Connectors that penetrate into the enclosure also must be configured to comply with the explosion proof requirements.